


Bad Hair Day

by Divine Gardienne (Eliizabethx)



Series: Little Ashbirds [1]
Category: Eldarya (Video Game)
Genre: Comfort, Cuddling & Snuggling, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, I love this trash ship, i'm (not) sorry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-01
Updated: 2017-07-01
Packaged: 2018-11-21 19:37:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 962
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11364222
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eliizabethx/pseuds/Divine%20Gardienne
Summary: Birdi has gone througha lotsince coming to Eldarya, turning into Rapunzel is just the latest problem. It's also her breaking point.Someone arrives just in time to comfort her.





	Bad Hair Day

**Author's Note:**

> I love this trash ship, you can pry it from my cold dead hands..  
> I don't know exactly when this takes place but it's definitely awhile after The Event happens, and after she gets to know Ashkore more (obviously).
> 
> Warnings for: Cussing, and a suggestive snark at the end.  
> (Comments are very welcome and very appreciated~ ♥)

Coming in through the window he froze when he noticed what could practically be considered a _rope_ of braided hair trailing from one side of the bed to the other, and hanging off the sides.

“What the…?”

“Ash?” Her head peaked over the opposite side of the bed, he could see that her eyes were red from crying as she spotted him, and she looked absolutely defeated when she slumped back down out of sight.

He tentatively made his way around the bed to her side, staring at the hair in confusion as his eyes followed it from the end, back to her head.

She looked up at him miserably, scrubbing at her eyes in frustration, but scooted over so that he could sit with her if he wanted.

Instead he lifted up her hair and perched on the edge of the bed, sitting the braid across his lap as she leaned her head against his knees.

“What is this?” He asked, tugging gently on the braid.

“It won’t stop,” she said miserably, sounding close to tears. “It was already a foot longer when I woke up this morning, and it hasn’t stopped all day.”

He gently ran his fingers through the hair at her scalp, the hair was looser here compared to the long braid. Her right arm came up and wrapped around his left thigh, her other hand laying on his knees next to her head as she pressed herself closer to him.

“Even _Miiko_ kept staring at me all sympathetically and asking if I was alright whenever I tripped, or got stuck, or stepped on it.”

“What are these extra bands for?” He asked, trailing his fingers over her braid. They spanned a foot or so apart.

“It’s how Kero was keeping track of the growth,” she said, not even looking up. “I’m turning into Rapunzel.”

“Is that a story from your world?” She nodded.

“It’s about this girl that’s locked up in a tower, I can’t remember exactly how long her hair is, but the witch who locked her up uses it to climb into the tower.”

“You’ll have to tell me the whole thing sometime,” he said, reaching his hand out to brush his knuckles across her cheek.

She turns her head to look up at him and he brushes some of her hair behind her ear.

“Come here,” he beckons, pulling her up from the floor and onto his lap. He removes the bottom half of his mask, and tosses it onto her side table. She curls up easily, hiding her face against him and relaxing in his arms.

They just sit their for a little while, not talking, but he can tell she takes comfort in his presence. Eventually she sighs and extricates herself from him, hoisting a portion of her hair up and moving across the room to her dresser.

She strips down with far more ease than when she attempts to slip on her nightgown. Unlike the shirt she’d been wearing the dress has no buttons, she spends a good few minutes just feeding her hair through the neck.

He can see her stress and anxiety leaking back in as she does, her brow pinched, the corners of her mouth drawn down in a grimace and her eyes shining with her emotions again.

When the last of her hair slips through she let’s it fall to the ground and braces her hands on the dresser top, letting her head droop down as her shoulders hitch with her breath.

He stands from the bed and goes over, wrapping his arms around her and pressing a kiss to the crown of her head.

“Shhh, it will be alright,” he starts to say, but he stops short when she raises her head, looking at him in the mirror, and he sees the tears falling.

“Will it?” She asked shakily.

He watched her for a second, contemplating his words, but instead of responding he pulls his gloves off and drops them on the dresser. He turns her around to face him, tilting her head up towards him with a hand under her chin, and wipes away her tears, pressing another kiss to her forehead.

“Come to bed, little Bird.”

She takes a deep shaky breath before nodding, letting him pull her to the bed. She climbs under the covers and lays down, and he carefully piles her hair next to the bed.

He turns the lights off and strips down to his under things before sliding in next to her, setting the other half of his mask next to the first. She presses herself close to him almost as soon as he’s settled, and he gladly wraps his arms around her.

They’re quiet for a long time, and he almost thinks she’s fallen asleep until he hears her whisper.

“What am I?” He knows she’s not really asking him, but he wishes he had an answer for her.

“We’ll find out,” he promises.

“You’re so sure?” She asks.

“Yes, I am.” He tilts her head up again and presses a lingering kiss to her lips.

“I wish I had your confidence in that,” she mumbles, but kisses him back.

“Don’t worry love, I have enough confidence for both of us.”

He can feel her shoulders shake in silent laughter, and she shakes her head at him.

“You’re such an ass,” she says affectionately. “Why do I like you so much?”

“Because I’m devilishly charming, and I’m into your kinks.”

“Oh shush, you little…”

He purposely brushed his fingers over the back of her neck, dragging his nails across her skin lightly. She shivered and then immediately smacked his shoulder, muttering curses under her breath in her first language.

He snickered, but pressed another kiss to her lips.

**Author's Note:**

> This looked longer on tumblr lmao


End file.
